New Beginnings : Starting Once Again
by MagicalInsanity
Summary: Kim is preparing for a new semester at Go University along with Ron. Only that Ron decided not to go. Now, being the last one to enter, she has to stay with the hall monitor, only for things to end up getting wierder by the moment...way to wierd... -kigo-


Ahh, I had forgotten the disclaimer! Man...

_Kim Possible and all related characters and crew belong to Disney. Mary Director belong to sapphicspencil and most of the ideas, actually, all the other ideas, are mine._

Hope you all enjoy it, it feels good to be back.

--

For about a year, the world hadn't heard of Shego. All that was known to the world was that she was no longer working for the blue scientist. Few were the ones who gave it a second though; most just thought that the world was better off without such a dangerous woman around; there were enough dangers as it was. Only Kim Possible, renowned world hero and practically mortal enemy of Shego, seemed to care. Not fully care, just curious, and though she in the past would have spared little thought to it, she was now much more compassionate and kind hearted. Hence, she was worried about the world, and wanted for everyone to feel safe in it, including misguided people, aka evil villains with world domination schemes. If she could resolve everything with just dialog, but she knew that sometimes only fear and forcing people to obey is, most of the time, the only way to make them understand.

Drakken had actually stopped his evil genius and decided to go legal for once and begin what had always been his secret dream, creating a flower shop (not to loud, someone might hear). He had always loved green, and though his experiment left him blue and not green as he had hoped, he had found a love of his life: Shego. Even though most people didn't know this, and just bought at D's Flower Shop, (Doctor always available for sad plants), not everyone knew this. Kim and Ron knew, and they grinned when they were entering Drakken's latest's evil lair to stop him, listen to him confess about his plans for the future and how he wanted Shego with him. Looking at each other, they held hands and beamed; finally, a crazy villain was retiring and most likely, since Shego liked him, she would be off their hair.

...

No such luck.

Shego, though she did confess liking the blue doctor to a certain degree, just couldn't put off from creating havoc, destruction or just simple and pure chaos. Kim took a peak, and noticed that Shego seemed strange. The pale-green woman said a final no to the scientist's proposal and turned around; Kim almost ducked but then noticed that Shego had begun crying softly, making no noise and her voice never braking as she said her final goodbye. But her hair seemed a little grey, and not from aging, and her usual bright emerald eyes were now dull, darker and hinted with red. She wasn't as green as usual, more white like marble seemed her skin, and somehow, Kim found herself staring. Lucky enough, she didn't have her mouth open; Ron was though, and it was a miracle that he didn't make a noise.

"Kim, did you see that...?" He began softly, still staring and Kim nodded, thinking he was referring to Shego's drastic image change. "She actually said no ... and finishing it with a 'final goodbye'... Man, poor Drakken, and if she liked him, why didn't she said yes?"

Kim shook her head and Ron just shrugged. "How dense can you be sometimes ... huh?"

"Yeah, but still, you like me just like that," he replied with gusto and a grin on his face. When his girlfriend just replied with the same grin and shaking her head, they went to Drakken who was, defeated, on his knees and crying like a baby. "There now Dr. D., I bet if you show her how successful your flower shop is, she will come back."

"You think?" The mad genius asked softly in-between his wailing and sobbing and when they nodded their encouragement, he stood up and went to his own room, "thank you Kim Possible, you really are ... all that..." He sniffled, passing his arm by his nose and Kim was left stunned at her first compliment from Drakken, the first real one.

--

Afterwards, Kim and Ron had a few problems; Lucre went to work for Drakken, and the rest of the villains disappeared. Even though they had College to worry about, it wasn't the same from saving the world regularly for really important thing. The villains seemed to be hunting for Shego, and for some reason, no one saw her again. No description of a pale-green woman is accounted for anywhere in the world and not even a recorded feed is there of a woman all in black entering to buy items at a normal groceries store anywhere. Shego had, literally, vanished.

Because of this, Kim's and Ron's hobby was becoming incredibly boring, and while Kim drowned in her studies at Middleton Community College to be with Ron, he, for his part, kept on being lazy and unable to understand his classes, even though he was just gaining credits to be able to enter Go University and study not only cooking but also nutrition. His parents, for their part, were now in Japan because his mother had to go to a seminar all the way there and could take someone with her. His dad stood up for the offer, thinking he could work there too for a while and they took Hannah with them; Kim's parents were being their usual selves. They began to grow slightly apart, and to add to his confusion, Yori was now in Middleton.

She had long finished her studies at Yamanouchi, but she had remained to perfect her skills and lastly, she had to meditate. Because of this, she began to notice and perceive her quest; she had to find her, Shisei, her older sister. Driven by such purpose, she began to lose focus on everything else, including her own feelings. It was like this how she had encountered her friends on Monkey Fist's final battle; she knew that they might be able to help her out in her quest though she had her doubts. Because of this, she came to Middleton, to sort out where her sister might be, and when she had some free time, she visited Kim and Ron from time to time. After a while, Kim began being too busy with her studies, and hoping to hang out with a friend, she began to see Ron.

It was in one of those infrequent visits that Yori began making small talk while they played video games, the next in the Zombie Mayhem generation, and after a while, she asked a question.

"Ron-san—" She began, but he interrupted.

"I am telling you Yori, call me Ron, just Ron," he said, not really paying much attention.

"Ron, when do you study?" She asked shyly; every time she found him, he was either playing Zombie Mayhem or sleeping or playing Everlot, she never saw him study as she had seen Kim do so often; not even a book open in his mess of a room.

"Well, since I am still not understanding a thing they are trying to teach me, I just gave up," he said with honest logic and his usual shrug.

"Why not try harder?" She asked, puzzled.

"Why?" He asked back, not really understanding what she was saying. "I have always managed to pass every class, so why should this be different?"

"Maybe because it's called college?" She asked once again, getting more confused by the moment.

"Huh, well, I see no difference," he replied, shrugging. He kept blasting the zombies away.

"Would you like me to help?" She offered, she smiled a sweet smile, and he turned both, the TV and the console, off.

"You would do that?" He replied, amazed by the offer, then shook his head rapidly and asked something else. "I mean, can you help me, do you have time?"

"I do Ron-s— ... That is why I am offering." She managed to catch herself and he didn't notice so she sighed a quiet sigh of relief.

"But don't you have more important things to do, like searching for this person that you have been looking for?" He was confused, he thought that was more important and it was, and that was why Yori had confided in him.

"I have hit another dead end," she confessed, "so when I get another clue, I'll go off and continue my search. Meanwhile I can help you if so you wish; I have to wait for some information either way." She said, shrugging but Ron only beamed and gave her a hug.

"You are the best Yori! With your help I might be able to get things done!!" He cried joyfully. She just smiled and they began his work.

--

With Yori's help, Ron finally began managing better in his classes and began getting the hang of it. With her help, he managed to pass the semester but he also understood that he could actually do better, if he had someone believing in him. Not that Kim ever doubted him, but she never saw his full potential, only Yori seemed to be able to do so. Their second semester was over, the time they had promised each other to go to Go University, and though they both managed to do just so, Kim with honors, naturally, Ron said no.

"Why Ron?" Kim asked, a little pained; all what Go University had to offer, all the facilities and extracurricular seemed just great.

"Kim, I began working last semester, and I want to make sure that it wasn't by luck." He replied honestly.

"Okay then, I'll stay here another semester," Kim said, making up her mind, but before it could be fully made, Ron intervened.

"Why waste another semester here Kim?" He asked, looking at her with a critical and yet confused gaze, giving him a particularly funny face, "I mean, I want to prove to myself that this is real, and it would do me more good than harm. Yet for you to remain here it wouldn't be good, you are above a Community College level Kim, so Go University is near and they might prove to be a challenge. Don't waste it."

"But..." Kim tried to argue but remained silent after a while, thinking about it. In the end she sighed; college did ask more than high school, so she had been pretty busy and, she realized now in semi-shock, that she hadn't been spending time with Ron at all, "how about a semester of time-out?" She felt she was doing it more for him than for her, it was actually breaking her heart to do so but some things are best done.

"Time-out?" He asked after Kim stopped elaborating, frowned a little but then nods. "Yeah, it would do you good to find someone else. I always knew this wouldn't work out, it didn't matter how hard I tried but I can say I did. If you find someone, then we can officially break up."

"Okay... and Ron," Kim said, going to hug him, "thank you, for being such a good friend..."

They were about to kiss, but stop and just drift apart. Yori, who had been staying at Ron's place at the time, couldn't help but feel sad. Something didn't feel right just then, but she just couldn't place her finger on it; as if the flame had died long ago, but the feeling of belonging was still there. In the end, where they meant to be? Was she, Yori, the one deemed worthy of the Monkey Master? Shouldn't they just stick together and find that even without the flame, their destiny was to remain together? That was what her meditation had told her; Ron and Kim were meant to be together, then what was happening just then? Pondering upon these thoughts, Yori didn't hear the door closing and Ron approaching her, giving her a light hug, or more like dropping himself at her back. She blushed, and in her surprise said nothing. They remained like this for a few minutes, in which the sloth was heard going off to Kim's house.

--

They ended up in good terms, and Kim was heading for Go University while Ron remained to get the hang of it. She had already done her research and knew that she would be staying in an all-girl dorm. There was a monitoring teacher living there, but she had requested the cheapest room, meaning she had to share her room. She could easily ask for a private one but she thought that she would probably socialize better with a roommate and not strain her parent's money. She got more than expected; the teacher who watched over the students was offering a vacant to either a troublesome student or just a student who came at last moment.

--

"'_Yamato no Orochi, the dragon with eight heads whose only purpose is the destruction and chaos of the world..._'" Dr. Director turned to her recent assistant; Agent Hiro, the newest recruit from Yamanouchi School was just an assistant to Betty Director, head of Global Justice. "This is a formidable amount of information you have dug out, Agent."

"Your database was incredible incomplete, I must say, Dr. Director," Agent Hiro replied, bowing lightly, "since I found out that your information only consisted of the DNA factor and the information gathered I did a little research of my own to help with the job you had asked from me."

Dr. Director only sighed and began massaging her head, touching tenderly her right side, near her missing eye. This is what she had been worried all along. She began once again reading the notes, a small folder was filled with the usual essay format and much of it was just unworthy of her notice and care. She discarded many of the pages, taking a close look at the reference section. It was all genuine, and that was the most worrisome. She knew that it all matched up; the meteor accident, the multiple personality disorder that came just after that, and now the destructive personality.

"The tests you made and how you dealt with the problem is what surprises me the most," Hiro continued lightly, "the fact that it was able of absorbing and assimilating half of the personalities before they had a chance to develop and she actually merging with the other half ... but you know as well as I do the consequences."

"Yes, the most aggressive personality is the one to take charge," Betty replied, looking straight at Hiro with her eye, "that seemed the personality most developed since the accident, even more developed than their own, though they all managed to suppress them and combine them, restoring themselves, if only with a bit more prominent personality trait. The only one who couldn't was she, and though she managed to merge half with her own original, they were the weakest or the ones that the aggressive personality rejected, first consuming the other ones. She was the fastest one in the accomplishment though, but the only one who had troubles later on."

"And considering the fact that it is that personality running lose, I say we have a problem," Hiro stated confidently.

"Well, the Attitudinator did change their personality for a while, and you know that the incident was a of no real consequence for the others, that one is just too strong," Dr. Director said, waving her hand, "and I believe that what you are suggesting goes against Global Justice Agent Hiro."

"I am not suggesting anything, I am merely pointing out the risk factor," he said without wavering. Yes, he did want that woman to be taken out; the risk was too high.

"Agent Hiro, we are not going to kill Shego just because she has the ability to transform into a Dragon and cause havoc and destruction; in fact," and by now, Dr. Director's voice was lower than a whisper but still carried well and sounded threatening to her assistant, "from the results taken from the prisons, it seems that her constant contact with Kim Possible is beginning to restore her old self."

"The last personality, the most destructive one, cannot be destroyed. Her personality was already broken into eight parts, and each of those had been indeed merged into the two prominent personalities but the probability and possibility that the destructive one can be suppressed is of zero. Merging is the only way out, and since that personality is the original one from the meteor's origins, the only things that would be gained as a result is the body's complete acceptance of the new gene and hence, the Dragon will surge and destroy everything! The other less likely result is that her spirit and personalities would just crumble, but knowing how firm she was originally, I find that completely and utterly dubious." Agent Hiro took a breath, not only because he needed it to continue, but also because it helped him calm himself. "Now, thanks to a common girl, it is possible for her original personality to begin to merge with this destructive one and completely suppress it? Do you actually believe that Doctor?"

"Agent Hiro," Betty began, sitting down once again and taking a short, shallow breath herself, "this investigation was done to fully understand what can happen; if there is a possibility that we don't have to kill Shego, then so be it. Send a memo to everyone stating the search of Shego and to send a surveillance team once she is found and to trail her every move. I want and need her alive."

"Yes, Dr. Director," Hiro said, his head down as he left the office. Once outside, he sent the memo to every agent, matching every single word that his superior had told him. If he watched carefully, he might be able to bid his time. Agent Mess was with Agent Du, when they both received the memo; Hiro knew that they weren't going to be on his side, so he kept searching for someone who might actually understand his view. "Agent Fushikuma, may I have a word with you?"

Agent Fushi turned around at his complete infiltration name, "Agent Takahiro, what is it?" He gave the usual Japanese bow style, and they both left for the shadows where they could speak in private.

--

In her private room, Doctor Director spun on her chair enough to be able to face outside of her window. Reflecting on incidents happened long ago, the actual day when her despicable brother decided to blow his hand and eye, and all of her, she couldn't bear herself to think about killing the one person who had saved her, leaving her only with one missing eye. Betty considered herself actually lucky for this. Not only had her brother showed his stupidity, but she had her life saved; just because she was their older sister's favorite didn't mean he had to just blow her into bits to get her place, she had their sister's whole attention and a new friend. Though the younger girl was but three years younger, they hit off instantaneously. It also happened that it was the girl that Sheldon liked, but he couldn't have everyone, he already had mom and dad so she, Betty, deserved some love too. It was her best friend with whom she realized that she liked woman the first time, and even though her friend explain that she didn't feel the same way, she wouldn't give up their friendship and would actually support her.

"So you have been in Japan since you were four?" Betty asked and the other girl laughed lightly.

"Yeah, my family is Japanese, though my mother is Italian," when Betty raised her only eyebrow; her sister had done a splendid job in patching her up, the girl answered the unspoken question, "she was adopted but followed the traditions faithfully; I got my complexion from my mom."

Indeed, she was different, with her white skin and hair, but that's normal when being an albino, "so what's your name?"

"Call me Shisei," the albino girl said cheerfully, as Mary, Betty's sister came over, "but my name is Samanta Di Vand, and since I was in Japan, I only need to perfect the styles that I known and will get recognized for real over there!"

"Another Sam," Mary said, sighing and Betty promised to explain about it later, "God, the name will hunt me to the grave. Anyways, here you are girls, some refreshments."

"For real?" Betty asked, and she received the most charming smile.

"They call me the White Dragon," she whispered secretly, "my uncle is the Black Dragon, my mom is called the White Lotus, and I just feel like my uncle is my real dad, the one I have only like boys, so never pays any attention to me."

"Tell me about it," Betty remarked, "you already met with the boy of the house, and though Mary is six years older, my parents still gave it a shot because they wanted 'a son' and look what they get, a spoiled, overly protected boy who wanted to blow her twin sister to bits. By the way, thanks for saving me Sam."

"Sure, no problem, I just smelled something explosive and was to curious; good to, I managed to save you and now I have my first friend here," she smiled again then sighed, "and please, call me Shisei, it's just a silly nickname, I know, but I kinda like it... Oh, and what's the deal with Mary and Sam's in her life?"

Betty chuckled at that one, "a boy is courting her, his name is Sam and though she likes him, she won't admit it or agree to be a couple. She says she can't believe him beign serious about it."

--

Thinking back about that day, Betty felt that being saved, and her charming smiles, was the reason why she had fallen for her friend Shisei. Also, ever since that day, she wanted to be like her sister, a proficient martial artist and a competent spy and be off to work for a secret organization. She had managed all that, but she still wanted a certain Sam for herself in her life. She sighed at the thought, but she hadn't found any other girls that could actually catch not only her eyes, but also her heart. Specially now, that she could see her friend back and not Shego. Shisei was back over a year ago, but she was keeping a really low profile and only those deemed worthy, knew that the White Dragon was back.

"A life for a life, my dear friend..." Betty murmured, and then went back to her work with a long sigh, dreading doing just that.

--

A/N: So, I am not leaving you hanging, I have revealed plenty about Shego and Betty, which is kinda relevant for the next chappie. Just in case, check out sapphicspencil gallery in dA if you want to know about Betty's sister; search for Alex in her gallery (you have to be in her gallery and type it in the small search engine) and you will notice that one of the pictures at the bottom is like a family portrait, Betty is there, click it an learn a little bit about a future character and where Mary was taken from.  
Oh yeah, credits to sapphicspencil for Mary, she's not my OC (just in case the above didn't make it clear)

Yeah, not much on Kim and Ron, they 'broke up' but now Kim is free to experience new things she never thought of before...(insert evil icon here) most of you know what I am talking about, but it will be a long way for it to get to that point, and once it does...man, I am planning on a surprise, that's all I'll say.

Oh, and another thing, I have the second chappie almost ready. If there are plenty of reviews, (say, hmmm, should I say 10 or 5??) for it, I'll post it as soon as its done. I can only hope that you guys like it up till now. I needed a change of pace and scenery. Thanks to all who have voted in my poll, that's all for now.


End file.
